Come Back To Me
by Neleya19
Summary: Cuando Merlín pone en peligro a Camelot, a Arthur no le queda otra opción que desterrarlo. Conforme a esto, Merlin se marcha sin fijar rumbo. Pero luego de unos días, cuando Arthur descubre la verdad oculta , emprende su búsqueda, pero ya nada volverá a hacer como antes: Merlín ha hecho una nueva amistad, y el pedido de su Rey no hará que su deseo desaparezca. Merthur Pequeño OC.
1. Condena

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a la BBC. Como ya saben, si estuviera bajo mi poder, Arthur seria mío n.n **

**Nota: no va a ser un fic muy largo, de hecho, tendrá unos pocos capítulos.**

_Come Back To Me._

Había sido una semana algo tediosa para Merlín: primero estaba ese molesto viaje que tuvo que hacer con Arthur y los caballeros, donde se cayó unas cuantas veces al barro y tuvo que ir sucio todo el resto del viaje; luego se encontraba Gaius, que no dejaba de darle trabajo, al igual que Arthur. Nada paraba de empeorar. Se olvidaba de las cosas, las rompía, abría la boca en momentos que no eran apropiados los chistes, se levantaba malhumorado, apenas dormía. En fin, todo eso daba consecuencias severas, tales como despertarse en el medio del bosque, rodeado de cuerpos iluminados con antorchas, que dejaban ver caras enojadas y decepcionadas.

Oh, sí. Había cometido un error grave, muy grave. A la semana de que había realizado aquel viaje inolvidable y terrorífico, su manera de actuar cambio. Se encontraba más decaído, y todo le daba igual. Y eso preocupaba a mucha gente del reino, que comenzó a notar su cambio.

Un día, Arthur le pregunto algo con su modo particular de dirigirse a él, y Merlín le contesto tan mal, que como castigo se quedó despierto durante toda la noche, amarrado a la cama del Rey.

Pero ese no había sido el error que lo empujaba ahora a esa situación. No, la situación había sido despertarse más de una voz en el bosque, poniendo a prueba su lealtad. Arthur se encontraba entre los encapuchados, junto a su tío, Agravaine, que no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

_-¿Merlín, que hacéis aquí? – recordó que le preguntó Arthur. Merlín sentía la boca seca, y apenas se acordaba de algo._

_-Nnoo…no lo sé. – tartamudeo._

_-Miente. – ladró Agravaine. – Mi lord, está mintiendo. Es un espía. Un traidor. Vos mismo lo habéis visto saliendo en sigilo hasta aquí._

_Merlín miro a su alrededor. Allí también estaban los caballeros, sus leales amigos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacia allí?_

_-¿Merlín? – preguntó el rubio, con la esperanza de que su sirviente le contestara con la verdad, y con el temor de tener que convertirlo en un traidor._

_-No lo sé. – volvió a decir._

_-¿Os dais cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras? Es la cuarta vez que vienes aquí, esperando a alguien, murmurando cosas. Estas bajo situación sospechosa, Merlín. Estas actuando como un criminal y traidor. – Arthur hablaba rápido, como si no quisiera escuchar sus propias palabras._

_Merlín dio un respingo. ¿En verdad creía que era un traidor?_

_-Arthur, yo… - pero Agravaine volvió a interrumpirlo._

_-Mi Lord, la ley declara que todo aquel que se encuentre en situación sospechosa deberá ir a juicio, confesando sus pecados y…_

_-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. – corto de mal rollo Arthur, quien seguía observando impasible a Merlín. – Sí no confiesas que estabas haciendo, Merlín, lamento informarte que deberás ir a juicio.- trato de que su voz fuera lo más cercana a la de un Rey posible, pero le estaba fallando._

_Merlín se lo quedo observando, sorprendido, mientras que Agravaine tenía una sonrisa marcada en rostro._

_-Merlín- volvió a decir con voz firme Arthur – No me hagas hacerlo. Contesta. Tu silencio pone en peligro a Camelot, y no puedo permitirlo._

_-Se me ha borrado el porqué de estar aquí, de verdad. No recuerdo haberme levantado._

_-Merlín, ¿Qué os pasa? Primero comienzas a actuar extraño, luego contestas peor de lo habitual, y ahora ¡esto! Por última vez, contesta ya._

_Hubo un silencio incomodo, donde el morocho poso su mirada en todas las caras de los presentes. Sus amigos lo miraban atentamente, a la espera. ¡Que diga algo, maldición! No se podía quedar callado, eso….no._

_Cuando pareció que iba a acotar algo, Arthur lo paró._

_-Ahórrate las palabras, ya que las necesitarás para mañana en tu juicio. – Se había decidido: sí él no hablaba, él tampoco no se molestaría en hacerlo dialogar. Sí tenía algo que decir, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo en el juicio._

_Comenzó a marcharse, pero incapaz de aguantar, Merlín acotó:_

_-Yo no he hecho nada malo._

_Arthur se dio la vuelta, enojado:_

_-Merlín, te encuentras solo en un bosque, a la espera de alguien. ¿Cómo sé que no estáis proporcionando información a Morgana?_

_-Estáis hablando de mí, Sire- agrego Merlín, que comenzó a enfurecerse también. No era su problema no recordar porque se hallaba en el bosque. Tal vez caminaba dormido. Tal vez, pero eso no había sucedido antes: no luego de ir a aquel estúpido viaje y haber tocado aquella extraña flor…._

_-Ya no eres el mismo. No desde que regresamos del viaje. – Bueno, al menos él también lo notaba._

_Arthur suspiró, y se alejó de él._

Y ese había sido su último encuentro, hoy por la madrugada. Ahora ya era entrada la tarde, y el Rey estaba discutiendo el juicio con los demás señores. Le habían dado la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas a solas con Arthur, pero él se negó. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué no volvía a acordarse de nada? Era mejor estar rodeados de gente, donde no debía aguantar por si solo la mirada del rubio.

Gaius lo miraba desde el otro lado, mientras que Merlín no paraba de mover las piernas, nervioso. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Después de todo, sabía que iba a ocurrir.

-Merlín. – Dijo calmado el viejo – Nada pasara. Arthur lo entenderá….

-No, no lo hará. – dijo seguro Merlín, que estaba empezando a sudar.

Gaius volvió a suspirar y se acercó a él, y corriéndole un mechón de su cara, le murmuró:

-Os tiene mucho aprecio, Merlín. No te alejara de tu lado. Y yo no permitiré que lo haga.

-Usted no puede hacer nada. – susurro apenado el morocho, cuyas lagrimas estaba aguantando, pero notó que una se le deslizaba por la mejilla. Se la limpio con el dorso de su manga, mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse:

-¿Merlín? – llamo un guardia. – Es hora. Se lo espera en la Sala Real.

Merlín asintió, y luego de que la puerta vuelva a cerrarse, abrazo inmediatamente a Gaius.

-A pesar de lo que pase, siempre ha sido como un padre para mí.

Gaius le siguió el abrazo, palmeando la espalda de Merlín, y preparándolo para lo peor.

La sala estaba repleta: en la cabecera se encontraba Arthur, vestido como todo un Rey. A su lado, estaban los señores y su tío, que habían decidido el castigo de Merlín: la condena. Y por toda la sala, en las primeras filas, se hallaban los caballeros, cuyas expresiones faciales eran notorias: no le gustaba nada aquella situación.

Merlín tuvo que caminar hasta el frente por sí solo, sintiendo la mirada de todos clavada en su espalda: pero a lo único que él observaba era a los ojos azules de Arthur, que lo miraban decepcionados. Si solo pudiese saber porque hubiera estado ahí…Ni siquiera se acordaba si realmente le había brindado información a Morgana.

Se paró a unos metros del Rey, y toda la sala se inundó en silencio. Merlín solo oía su respiración, y si agudizaba el oído, también podía oír sus latidos de corazón.

Él ya sabía cuál era su sentencia, y Arthur no dudo en decírsela:

-Por las Leyes que rigen Camelot, por el poder que me confiere mi sangre, y sobre mi legajo, yo, el Rey, Arthur Pendragon, declaro a Merlín, ante su falta de respuesta a una acción sospechosa, culpable. – su voz era gélida, pero ambos sabían cual dolido estaba.

Murmuros y gemidos ahogados fue lo único que se escuchó. Merlín se limitó a cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza.

-Pese a esto, luego de haber hablado y buscado una opción ética y moral, hemos concordado que, al no haber pruebas de tal sospecha, no se puede regir con la verdadera ley que se le incumple a los traidores: la muerte. En ese caso, queda reemplazada por el destierro, jurando, en todo caso, haber pena de muerte si regresa.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, escuchando al pie de la letra todo lo que decía, y sabiendo, desde lo más profundo de su alma, que Arthur, por más pruebas o no que haya, había hecho lo posible para que Merlín no valla a la horca.

Y se lo agradecía. Claro que sí, pero… ¿penarlo con muerte si regresaba? ¿Eso significaba que no iba a ver visitas? ¿Y Gaius? ¿Y sus amigos? Los caballeros podían andar en caballos alunas leguas, pero el médico no.

Tomó aire y suspiro: ya se había preparado para aquello. Toda la mañana y mediodía se estuvo preparando. Arthur, por más amigo que fuese, seguía siendo su Rey: y la amistad no podía pelear contra ese gran puesto.

Merlín espero, callado, mientras que Arthur seguía con su discurso:

-Queda exento de su trabajo real como sirviente. Aquellos que quieran ayudarlo a entrar nuevamente en el reino: se los perseguirá y se los tratara también como fugitivos y traidores. Esa es la ley, la cual se cumple sobre todos por igual. – aquello nunca lo decía, pareció haberlo dicho para que Merlín entienda que lo lamentaba de verdad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Y Merlín lo entendía. Siempre lo entendía.

A su lado, llegaron dos guardias, que lo pararon bruscamente para que mire a su soberano Rey. Cuando lo hizo, prefirió no hacerlo: Agravaine estaba sonriente, triunfal, mientras que Arthur….sólo era una máscara blanca, carente de sentimientos, aunque sus ojos hablaban por si solos: quería que todo esto terminara de una vez, al igual que su antiguo amigo.

Pero no: todavía faltaba algo por decir.

-¿Algo que quiera acotar? – Arthur no lo tuteo ni nada, lo trato como debía.

Merlín negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Arthur frunció las cejas.

-Bien. Tiene un día para recoger sus cosas y despedirse de sus seres queridos. Sin nada más que acotar, declaro por terminado el juicio.

Los señores asintieron con la cabeza, y al tiempo que lo hacían, Arthur ya había desaparecido, solo.

Merlín seguía inmóvil, mirando la silla del Rey. ¿Y su destino? ¿Y lo que Kilgharrah había dicho? ¿Qué había sucedido? Tendría que haber hablado con él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, todos sus amigos se hallaban con él, Gwaine, obviamente, abrazándolo, y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, Elyan y Sir Leon tenían sus manos en cada hombro de Merlín, mientras que Percival solo lo miraba, triste y sin saber qué hacer y decir. A lo último, Merlín trato de abrazar a todos: parecía una escena media idiota, que los caballeros estuvieran abrazando al presunto traidor, pero no importo. Era su amigo, y todos sabían que él no podía haber cometido aquello.

Gwaine esa misma mañana se lo había dicho: él sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, pero no a conciencia suya: él había ido con Merlín en el viaje, había sido su compañero: y le advirtió que no tocara la flor: pero aun así, lo había hecho, y luego de eso, se había caído al suelo, sin fuerzas para sostenerse.

El primero que había ido a ayudarlos fue Agravaine, quien alejo la flor con la espada, diciendo que ese bosque estaba encantado y que no tendría que haberse dejado llevar por la hermosura de la planta. Merlín se hallaba boca arriba, mientras escuchaba una voz susurrante en su oído: era la voz de Morgana, y él trataba de no escucharla, no seguirla, pero era imposible. Aquella voz tenía muchos planes malvados: como por ejemplo, saber por dónde entrar a Camelot sin tanto peligro.

Pero ahora, lo que quería saber Merlín era sí realmente le había brindado información. Es que ¿nadie sabía acaso?

Gwaine lo había ido a visitar después de aquello, y fue el primero en notar el cambio, y asociarlo con la flor. Merlín había agradecido aquello, pero le rogo que no avise a nadie: él solo iba a encontrar la manera de arreglarlo. Pero claro, no al encontró, por eso ahora se hallaba abrazado a sus amigos.

Cuando los guardias los echaron de la sala, los caballeros se dirigieron con Arthur, mientras que Merlín iba con Gaius: a buscar sus cosas y partir hoy. No quería estar ni un minuto más en el reino. Tenía que hallar a Kilgharrah antes que sea más tarde.

-No puedo creerlos – dijo Gaius ni bien entró. - ¡Desterrado! ¡Con pena de muerte! ¿Cómo hare para visitarte? ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Una…una….

-Obra de Agravaine. – terminó Merlín, sabiendo de antemano que él ayudaba a Morgana.

-Sí, exacto. – concordó Gaius, que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa. - ¿Cómo haremos ahora? ¿Y lo que dijo el dragón? Merlín, ¡tienes que hacer algo!

El morocho estaba recogiendo sus últimas pertenencias, mientras le daba la espalda al viejo. Se dio la vuelta y lo miro, exasperado:

-¿Y porque creéis que me marcho hoy?

Gaius se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Te marchas hoy? – susurro, dolido.

Dioses, esto no era una situación nada fácil.

Merlín dejo las cosas y volvió a abrazar al viejo, cómo había hecho hoy por la mañana. Pero esta vez, sintiendo otro sentimiento dentro de él: cómo si todo estuviera por cambiar. Cómo si ya nada volviera a ser como antes.

Bajo las escaleras del palacio lentamente, recordando todos los momentos que habían transcurrido allí, todas peleas bobas que había tenido con Arthur, todos los enojos, todas las risas…. en fin, todo.

Cerró los ojos y aceleró el paso: no quería derramar una lagrima ahora: no sabiendo que abajo lo esperan sus leales amigos.

Gwen había ido a la casa de Gaius, y ni bien entró, había comenzado a llorar. Lo único que entendió Merlín fueron algunas palabras tiradas al azar, por lo que la abrazó todo el tiempo, calmándola. Era gracioso: él tendría ser el que estuviera llorando y Gwen, la que lo estuviera calmando.

Su amiga le prometió que iría a visitarlo: no importara donde se encontrará: ella iría. Merlín le agradeció aquello, y cuando se marchó, nadie más vino a visitarlo. Ni siquiera Arthur.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, tomo aire y salió, percatándose de que tampoco su amigo rubio se encontraba allí. Bien, no iría despedirlo. ¡Qué gran amigo!

Ni bien llego, descubrió que todas sus cosas ya estaban puestas en su caballo: no era tanto equipaje, a decir verdad. Solo algunas camisas y pantalones, comida para el viaje, y una pequeña bolsita de oro, que prefirió atarse a la cintura.

Nadie hablo. Todos se miraron, pero nadie hablo. Merlín sonrió tristemente, y abriéndose paso, se subió al caballo, triste y cansado.

-Aquí nos despedimos. – murmuró, reuniendo todo el valor y fuerzas para no llorar.

-Nos volveremos a ver. – prometió Gwaine.

-Acompañaremos a Gwen. – acoto Elyan, palmeándole la pierna.

Todos sus amigos sonrieron, y según pensó Merlín, también ellos estaban aguantándose las lágrimas. Para no hacer peor aquella despedida, trato de sonreírles como siempre hacía.

-Cuiden a Arthur por mí: que no engorde mucho, sino el cinto ya no le entrara.

Rieron por lo bajo, y Merlín sintió una punzada de dolor: iba a extrañar aquellas risas.

Se mordió el labio superior y asintió con la cabeza, más para sí mismo que para aquellos. Ya no podía retrasar lo inevitable. Además, tenía que reunirse con Kilgharrah.

-Tened cuidado. – le pidió Percival, hablando por primera vez.

-Lo tendré. – prometió Merlín, jurándolo de verdad.

Quizás no podía defenderse con una espada, pero tenía su magia.

Agito las riendas del caballo, listo para marcharse, pero Gwaine tenía algo más que acotar:

-Es injusto.

Todos lo miraron y guardaron silencio. Nadie iba a apoyarlo, pero tampoco a contradecirlo. Estaban hablando de su Rey.

Para que no se sintiera incomodo, Merlín se encogió de hombros.

-Es parte de la rutina. – Sujeto con fuerza las riendas, y listo para marcharse, se despidió-: No osen seguirme hasta unos días, no quiero que los traten como traidores. Estaré bien. Me marchare a Ealdor, y haré la vida de antes. No es tan malo, a decir verdad.

Todos asintieron, y conforme, espoleo su caballo, dispuesto a no escuchar alguna respuesta.

Cada paso que daba el caballo, sentía que estaba más cerca de fallar con todo lo que había construido en los años que habitó Camelot. Nada parecía tener sentido ahora. Ni siquiera rumbo.

¿En verdad iría a Ealdor? ¿En verdad quería que su madre se preocupara por él, como las veces anteriores? No podía hacerlo. No podía ir a Ealdor.

Negó con la cabeza e hizo detenerse al caballo en la puerta de salida de Camelot. Dio la vuelta, para mirar a sus amigos. Quien iba a saber cuándo sería la próxima vez que los iría a ver.

Sonrió tristemente, y consiente de que no podían mirarlo con exactitud, dejo que las lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas.

En donde antes había cuatro caballeros, ahora había cinco. Arthur se les había sumado, y ahora lo estaba observando.

Aunque Merlín no podía contemplar su rostro sabía que estaba pasándola mal. Sabía que aquella separación también le dolía. Pero Merlín no podía hacer nada. No ahora.

Levanto el brazo y los saludo por última vez. Los caballeros le devolvieron el saludo, y satisfecho, volvió a dar vuelta a su caballo, dispuesto a correr.

**Eoeoeoeoe, Hello nuevamente (? Aquí estamos de nuevo, con otro fic de Merlín. Que se le va a hacer, cuando estas aburrida, los dedos reclaman escribir. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, consejo, algo que quieran decirme, se los agradecería ^^. Si les ha gustado, no olviden sus reviews :) **


	2. Tentación

**Perdón por la demora, es que entre las cosas del colegio y demás, se hace difícil escribir. Por compensación, aquí tienen un capitulo bastante largo. Va dedicado especialmente para dos de mis amigas (Lu y Noe) y para lily-castle, a quien quiero decirle que sí no sube capitulo acabara muerta (?**

**Y también, como no, van dedicados a todos los que la leen, y quisieron matarme por no actualizar desde una semana :3**

Merlín no se había imaginado el destierro de esa forma. No es que esperase un festín, cama caliente y chocolate todos los días, pero aquello tenía que ser una broma.

Volvía a estar perdido. Por cuarta vez. Luego de marcharse de Camelot, no se había detenido hasta encontrar a Kilgharrah, y cuando lo hizo, la única respuesta que le dio este fue que todo llegaría a su tiempo, que el Rey reconocería su error e iría en su búsqueda.

Y aquello exasperó al joven hechicero. Arthur era lo bastante orgulloso para ir en su búsqueda.

Luego de su encuentro, se permitió descansar en una taberna de una aldea escondida de la faz de la tierra. Le había costado dos monedas de oro, junto con una jarra de cerveza y un poco de pastel de carne. Y aunque sospechaba que la cama tenía unas cuantas pulgas, se sintió satisfecho. A la mañana siguiente, partió sin retraso, sin fijar rumbo, remarcando que no tenía su caballo, puesto que había desaparecido misteriosamente, junto con sus pertenencias.

Se limitaba a observar los paisajes, a la espera de sus amigos. Sabía que lo iban a encontrar, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo les iba a tomar.

Había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, y a pesar de que tenía dado por sabido que se estaba alejando demasiado de Camelot, no se preocupó en lo absoluto. Quien te busca, te encuentra. Sin importar qué.

En esos momentos, seguía vagando por la orilla de un rio caudaloso, tratando de recordar el camino. Creía que tenía que cruzar el agua y luego tomar el camino izquierdo, pero no tenía idea de cómo cruzar; por lo que prefirió bordearlo, hasta encontrar un camino que lo cruce.

Pero claro, con su desgracia, ni bien camino veinte pasos, se tropezó con una raíz sobresaliente y cayo directamente al rio.

A pesar de que sabía nadar, se le dificulto un poco, pero trato de mantenerse a flote, y luchando contra la corriente, intento llegar al otro lado, pero fracaso: cuando trato de agarrarse del borde, las manos se le resbalaron, y perdiendo el equilibrio, choco las piernas con una roca sumergida, seguido a golpearse la cabeza, y cayendo dormido. Mejor suerte no podía tener.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró tendido en el suave pasto, escuchando el correr del agua. Sonrió felizmente, pero luego de que cayera en cuenta, se sobresaltó: alguien lo había salvado.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y no encontró a nadie. Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza, su mirada se topó con unos ojos color miel, que lo escudriñaban atentamente.

Asustado y sorpresivo, se arrastró unos tres pasos hacia atrás, mientras que el desconocido le sonreía amablemente.

-¡Que alegría, estáis con vida! Ya pensé yo que no había llegado a tiempo.

Su voz tenía un tono dulce y suave que tranquilizo a Merlín, pero no lo suficiente para seguir mirándolo fijamente.

El color de su piel era bronceado. Era alto, aproximadamente un metro ochenta, de contextura flaca y atlética, por lo que se podía observar. Vestía con unas botas marrones viejas, en las cuales se metían unas calzas negras dos talles más grandes. La camisa era blanca, y los primeros tres botones estaban desabrochados. A la izquierda de su cintura portaba una larga espada, lista para ser usada.

Su rostro tenía facciones delicadas: nariz chica, mentón afeitado, ojos claros y una que otra peca dando vuelta por ahí. Su cabello era color marrón claro, y un flequillo le caía sobre la frente, pero lo mantenía respectivamente corto, llegándole unos pocos centímetros arriba de los hombros. Lo mantenía algo ondulado.

Seguía con su sonrisa grabada en el rostro, mientras que esperaba que Merlín dijera algo, pero impaciente, comenzó a hablar nuevamente:

-Te he encontrado en el rio, boca arriba, inconsciente, e inmediatamente fui al rescate. Te saque del agua sin ningún esfuerzo, pero no respirabas, por lo que te hice respiración boca a boca. ¿Ningún problema, verdad?

Merlín abrió la boca y los ojos al mismo tiempo que su salvador prorrumpía en carcajadas:

-¡Es mentira, hombre! Respirabas normalmente, solo tuve que ayudarte con el pecho, para que pudieras escupir la gran cantidad de agua que habías tragado.

Merlín seguía tendido en el suelo, sin saber que decir. Se palpo el cuerpo, esperando encontrarse con alguna herida o lesión, pero todo estaba perfectamente en orden, salvo una cosa: su oro ya no estaba allí.

Miro inmediatamente al hombre, que seguía con su radiante sonrisa. Pero al notar que el ex ahogado lo mirada culpablemente, le acerco la bolsa de oro, que había estado detrás suyo todo este tiempo.

-Le he sacado el agua solamente. Si quieres cuéntalo, no hay problema.

El morocho agarro la bolsa dubitativo, y desconforme y avergonzado, se puso a contar las monedas. No era algo que le gustase, el desconfiar de la gente, pero era lo único que tenía para mantenerse con vida. Cuando termino su tarea, volvió a contarlas nuevamente: algún cálculo iba mal, las monedas sobraban en vez de faltar.

-Creo que has metido tu dinero en mi bolsa. – dijo hablando por primera vez. El desconocido lo miro sin importancia.

-Cortesía de la casa.

-No, en verdad no las quiero, toma… - comenzó a separarlas, pero el hombre joven lo paro de antemano.

-Las necesitas más que yo. No tienes pinta de estar acostumbrado a esta vida. – acoto amablemente.

Merlín se encogió de hombros, intimado.

-No soy un vagabundo, ni un ladrón. – agregó rápidamente. No quería que lo tilden de mala manera. – Lo juro.

-Os creo. – contesto angelicalmente.

El joven mago lo miro a la espera. Ahora… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-Gracias, me has salvado la vida. – murmuró, mientras se incorporaba con su ayuda.

-Ah, no es nada. Solo hice lo correcto.

-Muy poca gente se hubiese tirado al rio a rescatarme. – dijo de mala manera.

-Y muy poca gente me agradecería de algo. – acoto él, burlándose a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto luego de unos segundos, cuando recogía el chaleco marrón que había tendido el extraño para que se secara.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie habla con gente como yo, ¿sabes? Nos tildan de….¿cómo se dice? Inadaptados podría ser.

El morocho le sonrió, para que se diera cuenta de que él no lo había hecho.

-De cualquier forma, gracias nuevamente…. – se percató de que no sabía su nombre, y quedaron las palabras suspendidas en el aire. Sin ningún problema, su rescatista se presentó:

-Los conocidos me llaman Niel, los cercanos, Nath, y los guardias, escoria.

Merlín retuvo una risa:

-¿Escoria?

-Escoria. – afirmo sin ningún problema. – Pero dudo que uses tú ese sobrenombre.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo debo llamarte? – preguntó Merlín.

-Me llamo Nathaniel, pero puedes decirme de la forma que te guste. ¿Y tú, cuál es tu nombre?

-Merlín.

-Bueno, Merlín, me alegra haberte salvado. – Agarro una cartera de cuero gastada cruzada, y saco de ella una manzana roja, que tendió al hechicero – Ten, come algo.

Se paró en medio del camino, mientras que Merlín devoraba en cuestión de segundos la preciada fruta. Al observar como acababa la comida, pregunto sonriente:

-¿Tienes hambre? – Y saco otra manzana, que Merlín atrapo en el acto.

Vagaron por el bosque toda la mañana, sin saber bien a donde se dirigían. Entablaron una conversación amena, y luego de tanto caminar, pararon en una taberna a comer y tomar algo.

-Yo invito. – dijo Merlín, pero Nathaniel lo paro en seco y se dirigió hacia la barra, donde saludo alegremente al tabernero.

-¡Bernie, viejo amigo! Tanto tiempo… ¿puede ser dos cervezas y una sopa de caldo? Agradecería mucho si viene con algo extra.

Peor, al parecer, Bernie no estaba en sus mejores días. Dejo a un lado el trapo y agarro por el cuello a Nathaniel, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Nathaniel no se asustó: para él, aquellas situaciones eran rutinarias.

-¿Dónde está el dinero que me debes? – ladró Bernie.

-Lo estoy juntando. Prometo que pagare temprano. – contesto, mientras trataba de tocar suelo.

Bernie lo soltó con un bufido y siguió atendiendo a los clientes. Nathaniel se acercó a Merlín, quien tenía la cara pálida por el susto.

-No ha sido nada – lo tranquilizo Nath - ¿Lo ves? Estoy ileso.

-¿Cuánto debes? – pregunto Merlín, para saber si podía ayudarlo. De alguna forma tenía que pagar su deuda.

Nathaniel, sin ser tonto, le prohibió su ayuda.

-Un problema mío, no tuyo. Yo me arreglo solo. De igual manera, aprecio el gesto. – le palmeo la espalda y se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la salida, invitando al joven brujo.

Ni bien les sirvieron, comieron. Estaban muertos de hambre. Acompañaron la comida con diferentes charlas, para conocerse más aún. En eso, Merlín pudo descubrir que a Nathaniel no le caía bien la gente de la realeza, que tenía una hermana, por la cual, lo desterraron del reino en donde vivía, por defenderla de un asunto ligados con príncipes. Desde ahí, había conseguido oro haciendo múltiples trabajos, utilizando siempre la espada, y en apuestas, las cuales perdía casi siempre.

Merlín no contó nada de su vida, solo escucho lo poco que decía su nuevo compañero. Había tenido una vida como la de cualquier campesino: difícil de llevar, y con inviernos fríos; pero siempre se las arreglaba para tener una cama caliente al final del día. Y eso, en muchas ocasiones, incluía a rameras de las aldeas.

Al finalizar, sin tiempo para hacer bien la digestión, Nathaniel le susurró:

_-Primero tú, y luego yo._

Merlín no había entendido el mensaje hasta que se encontró parado, dispuesto a irse sin pagar. Miro por encima de su hombro, y encontró a Nathaniel alentándolo, a que siguiera el camino, fingiendo que nada pasaba.

Merlín cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, ¿en serio estaba haciendo aquello? Él podía pagar sin problemas.

Ni bien traspaso la puerta, escucho un ruido dentro del a taberna que lo obligo a voltearse: Nathaniel venía corriendo – con su radiante sonrisa – seguido por varios hombres armados.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! – le gritó, divertido.

Merlín corrió, pero no sabía hacia donde, por lo que redujo la marcha, a la espera de su compañero. Cuando se unieron los dos, Nathaniel lo empujó hacia la izquierda, para adentrarse en el bosque.

Uno de los hombres que los perseguía alcanzo el pañuelo de Merlín, y con algo de lastima, el morocho se lo desprendió del cuello, volviendo a seguir a Nathaniel, que ya se había adelantado.

No pararon ni siquiera cuando ya no había rastro de ellos. Siguieron corriendo, hasta que un rio los obligo a detenerse.

Miraron hacia atrás, y luego se observaron entre ellos, estallando a carcajadas. En un primer momento estaban comiendo y charlando entre ellos, y luego, en cuestión de segundos se encontraron corriendo en el bosque, huyendo del lio en el que se acababan de meter.

-Ha sido divertido. – admitió Merlín, que sentía su corazón palpitándole fuertemente.

Nathaniel suspiro y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de Merlín.

-Y tú que querías pagar mi deuda. – negó con la cabeza, entre divertido y enfadado. – Merlín, ¿de qué cuento has salido?

Paso otra semana, en la cual, Merlín volvió a caerse al rio por un descuido suyo. Esta vez, perdió la bolsita de oro que contenía todos sus ahorros.

Nathaniel lo ayudo en el acto, pero Merlín insistía en volver al rio, para recuperar el oro.

-Es solo plata. El dinero va y viene. – comento Nathaniel, mientras le quitaba el chaleco para ponerlo al sol.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. – se defendió Merlín, avergonzado por aquel gesto.

-¿No te has roto el brazo? De lo que estoy contigo, eres propenso a cometer cagadas y terminar herido.

Merlín rio con ganas: era lo que siempre comentaba Arthur.

-No, estoy bien.

Agradeció con la cabeza y siguieron su camino, alejándose cada vez más de Camelot.

Los caballos no iban a detenerse fácilmente. No sí Arthur no le decía que paren. Y para hacerlo, estaba demasiado enojado. Su tío, Gaius y Gwaine le habían ocultado algo muy importante: Merlín había ido al bosque sin acordarse de nada porque estaba bajo los efectos de una planta, y él no sabía nada. Y por aquello lo había desterrado, sin ser su culpa…. Que idiota que fue.

Los caballeros lo acompañaban, guardando silencio. Sabía que si decían algo, todo iba a explotar. Y toda la culpa iba ir dirigida a Gwaine, que no había abierto la boca cuando fue el momento. Pero él ya tenía su defensa: Arthur no lo iba a escuchar, porque era lo que Merlín quiso decirle, y como siempre, no le había hecho caso.

Habían partido temprano a la mañana, y ya estaba anocheciendo. Habían pasado por varias aldeas, y en una sola les había informado que Merlín se había detenido a dormir, pero luego siguió su viaje, sin comentar a nadie a donde iba.

Arthur maldijo por lo bajo. Rogaba que estuviera con vida.

A la decimocuarta vez que pararon en una aldea, todo estaba convulsionado. Arthur no tuvo tiempo de fijarse por qué, y tampoco de preocuparse: ya estaba lejos de su tierra, por lo cual, aquel no era su reino, y no le importo en nada lo que pasaba allí. Él buscaba a Merlín, y nada ni nadie lo iba a detener. Solo rogaba con que estuviera vivo, y que lo perdonara.

Describió a su amigo tal y como lo había hecho en las demás aldeas, y el posadero lo escucho atentamente. Luego, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Orejudo y morocho? – preguntó, para estar seguro.

Arthur y los caballeros asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué un Rey busca a un ladrón como ese? – inquirió, intrigado.

Gwaine y Arthur se miraron entre sí, sin comprender. Elyan carraspeo y Percival rio bajito, pero al final fue Sir Leon el que acotó:

-Merlín no es un ladrón.

Bernie rio por lo bajo, malvadamente. Saco de debajo de un mueble una prenda roja, que mostro al Rey.

-¿Esto era de tu amigo?

Arthur la tomo entre los dedos, y la acaricio lentamente. Sí, eso inevitablemente era de Merlín.

Asintió con al cabeza.

-Su preciado amigo anda con un ladrón que debe más oro del que puedo recordar. Hace apenas un día, vinieron a comer y descansar aquí, y se fueron sin pagar. Huyeron, se internaron en el bosque. Hemos enviado una patrulla para que los cacen vivos o muertos. Me da igual. Sólo los quiero a ambos.

Arthur trato de serenarse y no mandar al diablo al tabernero, pero le fue imposible: Merlín no era ningún ladrón. Lo conocía bastante bien.

Con la furia a flor de piel, agarro por las solapas al sucio Bernie, y sin darle tiempo a responder, apretó los dientes mientras murmuraba:

-En cuanto pongas un dedo encima de él, juro que la pasaras mal.

Percival y Gwaine trataron de que Arthur soltara al sorpresivo posadero, y cuando lo lograron, Elyan y Sir Leon agradecieron su ayuda y se marcharon rápidamente de allí.

-¿Estáis demente? – pregunto Gwaine, ya cansado.

Arthur lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Contesta! Así no hallaremos a Merlín. – agregó.

-Sí es que lo hallamos con vida. – murmuro negativamente Elyan.

-Pero ¿Qué os pasa? – Gwaine negó con la cabeza, enojado, y volvió a subirse al caballo. Sí querían pelear y retrasarse más, allá ellos. Pero él no se iba a detener.

Arthur lo siguió sin acotar ni una palabra más, y como había indicado Bernie, se internaron en el sombrío bosque.

La noche había pasado y la mañana había llegado, llena de murmullos. Las copas de los arboles no permitían que la luz pase en cantidad, y Merlín empezaba a tener frío.

Nathaniel había estado en guardia toda la noche, y en eso, había tratado de conseguir algo de comida, pero lo único que consiguió fueron dos conejos jóvenes, que devoraron sin rechistar.

Habían prendido un fuego para mantenerse caliente, pero la mañana comenzaba a irse, y con ella, venían los guardias.

Los habían escuchado durante toda la noche, pero Nathaniel tranquilizo a su compañero diciéndole que, debajo de ellos había otro camino, que era por donde estaban yendo los guardias, y que era imposible cruzarlo sin demorarse algunas horas, más si era de noche, ya que presentaba diversas colinas.

Merlín, intranquilo, fue a reunirse con Nathaniel.

-Deberíamos partir. – sugirió.

Nathaniel lo miro, y luego asintió con la cabeza, apagando el diminuto fuego que se había conservado.

-¿Hacia dónde? – inquirió.

El morocho miro hacia la dirección de Camelot, y negando con la cabeza, señalo lo contrario.

-Lo más lejos posible.

Habían dormido mal durante toda la noche. Arthur todavía sentía las ramas clavadas en su espalda. Ansiaba hallar a Merlín y volver a Camelot, lo más pronto posible.

El camino que tomaban ahora serpenteaba bastante, y arriba había otro camino, pero les era imposible subir. Tenían que bordearlo todo, y eso les iba a costar trabajo.

En un momento dado del día, en que todos los caballeros parecieron haber recuperado el ánimo de hablar, Arthur les pidió groseramente que se callen. Y cuando Gwaine le iba a discutir, un murmullo proveniente de arriba le hizo cerrar la oca.

_-…cuando vivía en el reino, era herrero. No iba mal en mi trabajo, y mi familia tenía una vida respetable. Pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando mi hermana se enamoró del príncipe. Él la trataba mal, y yo era el único que lo sabía. Pero el amor enfermizo de mi hermana fue tan grande que no se daba cuenta. Un día, cansado de verla sufrir, tome el valor y el coraje y lo rete a un duelo: sí él ganaba podía estar con mi hermana para toda la eternidad, pero si perdía, yo mismo en persona me iba a tomar la molestia de separarlos. El príncipe era un completo idiota en duelo, por lo que obtuve ventajas. Tenía todas las de ganar, pero él jugo sucio: hizo estocadas que no estaban permitidas, y con mi guardia baja, un golpe termino llevándome al suelo. El príncipe gano, y como condena por retar a un miembro de la realeza, me desterraron. _– La voz era proveniente de un hombre, eso estaba claro, al igual que iba dirigido a alguien. Y cuando Arthur lo escucho hablar, sentía que todos los nervios que había cargado durante esas dos semanas se disipaban lentamente.

_-Eso no es justo. _–Era Merlín. Su tonto y fiel Merlín.

_-Ve a decírselo a él._

_-¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermana ahora?_

_-Casada felizmente con él, gobernando el Reino. Y odiándome, cabe aclarar._

_-Pero ¿ella no se dio cuenta de que la maltrataba?_

_-Para ella, los golpes eran un signo de amor verdadero de parte de él. Puras idioteces. – _El tono de la voz era dulce, pero se podía notar un gran grado de enojo en él.

-_¿Y tus padres? ¿No te hablas con ellos?_

_-No he vuelto a pisar el reino y sus cercanías hace diez años. Y no tengo un hogar estable para enviarles cartas. _

_-Eso es triste. – _remarco Merlín. Arthur podía imaginarlo con los ojos vidriosos, típico de él.

_-Concuerdo contigo. – _Hubo una pausa de unos segundos – _Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu historia?_

_-¿Mi historia? – _pregunto incrédulo.

_-¿De dónde provienes?_

Los caballeros escucharon atentamente, y siguieron caminando a la misma vez, para tratar de hallar a Merlín. Gritaron su nombre varias veces, pero era en vano: Merlín no podía oírlos.

_-De Ealdor, una aldea pequeña._

_-Oh sí, la conozco. La gente de ahí es muy amable._

_-Pero en estos últimos años he vivido en un reino._

_-¿Y de allí has obtenido el oro? _

_-Así es._

_-¿Cómo lo has conseguido, si se puede saber?_

-_Trabajando. –_ Arthur y los caballeros siguieron buscando desesperados un camino que los lleve, mientras escuchaban las voces cada vez más cerca.

_-Dudo que te dedicaras al saqueo y contrabando._

_-Era sirviente. – _Fue al grano.

_-¿Sirviente? Vaya, deberás haber tenido varios señores a tu cargo para conseguir todo ese oro._

_-Sirviente único del Rey de Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. – _Dijo con cierto orgullo y tristeza. Sí Nathaniel lo notó, callo.

_-¿Y porque te fuiste? ¿Tan malo era el trato?_

_-No me fui. Fui desterrado._

Arthur paro en seco, escuchando dolido como acababa de decir aquello su amigo. Gwaine lo animo a seguir.

_-¿Por hacer…?_

_-Por vagar en el bosque inconscientemente en épocas de guerra. Al encontrarme, me declararon culpable, ya que no sabía porque estaba allí. De igual manera, soy inocente._

_-Claro, sí, inocente. – _comento en modo irónico.

_-De veras.- _insistió Merlín.

_-Pregúntale a cualquier fugitivo y te dirá que es inocente._

_-Yo no tengo toda la culpa: él también carga con algo. Debería haber confiado en mí y escuchado._

_-Es un Rey, y tú un sirviente, ¿Qué esperabas?_

_-Él no es como todos los reyes: era mi amigo._

_-Tú lo has dicho: era. Y aquí tienes una prueba de que es como los demás: sí fuera diferente, y si te considerada realmente tu amigo, no te hubiera declarado culpable y desterrado._

_-Sé que es diferente._

_-Merlín, reyes y sirvientes no tienen lazos de amistad._

_-Sólo…pensé que iba a venir en mi búsqueda._

_-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? Fue él quien te desterró. ¿No tienes amigos en Camelot?_

Guardo silencio. No se escuchó nada más. Los caballeros apuraron el paso.

_-Eran cercanos al rey, ¿Verdad? – _la otra voz hablo primero.

_-Son los caballeros reales. – _admitió Merlín.

-_Con que gente te codeas, Merlín… ¿Y ellos tampoco trataron de que el destierro no ocurra?_

_-No, no podían hacer nada._

_-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Ellos podrían haberte apoyado y evitar que te desterraran! ¡Si sabían que pasaba podrían haberles dicho…!_

_-Arthur nunca escucha. Es muy orgulloso.-_ cortó Merlín, defendiendo a sus amigos.

-_Pero en tal caso….Dioses, trato de entenderte, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Llamas amigo a alguien que no te ha defendido en tu juicio. La verdad es que no sé qué definición tienes de amigo. Tenemos términos diferentes._

Merlín no dijo nada.

_-Sí yo fuera ellos, de verdad te hubiese defendido. Alguien como tu es difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos. Eres un amigo excepcional, Merlín. Tiene suerte de que ellos te tengan._

Arthur podía imaginarse a Merlín sonriendo como un idiota.

_-Entonces, tú también tienes suerte._

_-¿Estas llamándome amigo?_

_-Pues, me he quedado contigo y te he seguido en las mil y un locuras que se te ocurrieron, y no te he delatado. A eso considero también amigo, ¿verdad?_

_-Eres una personita muy misteriosa._

_-Lo sé._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer? No puedes vagar por el bosque el resto de tu vida._

_-No lo sé, supongo que esperare un rato más._

_-¿Esperar? ¿Sigues pensando que vendrán?_

_-¿Tu no lo harías?_

Hubo un silencio. Mientras, caballeros y Rey encontraron un modo de subir, que los hacia observar la escena: pero del otro lado. ¡Habían tomado el camino del otro lado! Bueno, pero al menos, ahora Arthur podía observar a Merlín: hacía dos semanas que no lo veía, y aquello era más del o que podía soportar.

Merlín estaba despeinado, más zaparrastroso que nunca, y tenía la cara y la ropa sucia. Su compañero tenía el mismo corte. Iban los dos a la par, y mientras hablaban, se miraban fijamente.

-He hecho una pregunta. –esta vez, Arthur escucho mejor su voz. Grito nuevamente su nombre, pero no lo escucho. Maldición, si él lo escuchaba, ¿Por qué Merlín no?

-Sí, lo haría. Pero también pensaría en una alternativa por si no aparecen.

-Sí, la he estado pensando, pero no me convence. Para lo único que soy bueno es siendo sirviente. Y dudo que me quieran tomar en una aldea.

-Puedes ser herrero. – sugirió el desconocido, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero antes de que Merlín pudiera contestar, una gran sonrisa –mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes blancos- ilumino su rostro.

-¡Tengo una idea! –exclamo.

-¿Es normal que tenga miedo de oírla? – bromeo.

El extraño lo empujo juguetonamente y luego se puso serio.

-Yo puedo conseguir trabajo, mientras que tú puedes ser aprendiz de algo.

-Claro, ¿y dejar que pagues todo tú? Además, ¿de qué trabajarías?

-Hay muchos trabajos para los que estoy capacitado. Herrero, leñador, guerrero….

-¿Y renunciarías a la vida que tanto aprecias, a la libertad, sólo por mí? No, paso. No quiero cargar con el saber que he arruinado todos tus sueños. No quiero que estés bajo órdenes sabiendo que es lo que más detestas.

-No lo detestaría. No sí es por una buena causa. Además, estaría contigo. Con mi amigo. Ya es hora que vaya buscando mi lugar en el mundo.

-Tú lugar es este. – insistió Merlín, quien de pronto se paró, extendiendo los brazos, tratando de abarcar todo el bosque.

El extraño se volteó y lo miro divertido.

-Merlín, yo no tengo lugar propio. Nadie lo tiene. Déjate de quejas y camina, ¿quieres? No quiero ser carne molida para el anochecer.

-Vamos, no puedes hablar en serio.- Merlín emprendió la marcha, igual que los caballeros.

-¿Por qué no? No tengo muchas posibilidades con esta vida: lo más probable es que pronto acabe muerto. Y sí hay una probabilidad de éxito, una pequeña esperanza, la tomaré.

-¿Estarás feliz viviendo conmigo y trabajando?

El extraño sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? Ya vas considerando la idea.

-Pues, no tengo que hacerme tantas ilusiones, ¿Verdad?

Su acompañante se encogió de hombros y lo miro apenado:

-Cuanto lo siento.

-¿De verdad?

Hizo una mueca y luego se hecho a reír.

-No, lo dije para hacer que te sientas mejor. Soy muy torpe con los sentimientos. Vamos, camina, que se me congela el trasero.

-Conozco un buen método para calentarlo. – bromeo el morocho, rompiendo en carcajadas.

-A que sí. Y serás tú el que me lo caliente si de verdad no empiezas a mover las piernas.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- se excusó, tomando aliento.

Cuando la charla pareció finalizada, los caballeros se miraron entre sí, y luego Arthur, mas furioso y enfadado que nunca con Merlín, hallo un sendero que los llevaba cuesta arriba. Lo tomaron inmediatamente, y luego de unos minutos, se encontraban nuevamente arriba, en el mismo lugar que había estado poco antes Merlín.

Corrieron por entre las malezas, y cuando los divisaron, gracias al aviso de Percival, se tuvieron que esconder detrás de unos arbustos: una cantidad de guardias pasaba por el sendero, y Arthur no quería problemas.

A los pocos segundos, escucharon nuevamente el murmullo de Merlín:

_-Deja las bromas, hablo en serio._

_-Yo también. No quiero desvestirme solo porque no quiero violar tus ojos vírgenes._

_-Eres un…._

_-¡Cuidado!_

Los guardias que habían pasado ahora atacaban a Nathaniel y a Merlín. Eran los mismos de las aldeas.

-_Escóndete Merlín. – _exclamo, blandiendo su espada.

Merlín se quedó entre el medio de los guardias, sin ser divisados por estos: solamente tenían prisa en atacar a Nathaniel, quien se defendía muy bien y lanzaba varias estocadas certeras y mortíferas.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, y por el segundo _escóndete _de Nathaniel, se echó hacia atrás, procurando pasar desapercibido. Pero claro, no se hallaba muy bien allí: no se hallaba cómodo dejando solo a su amigo. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Usar la magia era una de las muchas posibilidades pero, ¿Realmente quería que se enterara? ¿Y si tenía algún problema con los magos, y eso hacia quebrar su relación? No, claro que no. No dejaría que eso pase, al igual que dejarlo solo.

El grupo de hombres estaba formado por cinco personas, de las cuales ahora quedaba en pie una, pero faltaba otra. Merlín salió de detrás de los árboles y trato de encontrar al ausente, cosa que no le fue difícil: venía corriendo, dispuesto a matar a su amigo, quien no se daba cuenta.

Rápidamente, agarro la espada de un caído y fue en su ayuda. Muy pocas veces había matado a alguien con una espada en mano: las pocas veces que lo hizo fueron en situaciones extremas, y otras con magia. A él no le gustaban las guerras, y mucho menos las espadas y cosas así. Pero no le quedaba opción. No esta vez.

Cuando Nathaniel termino con su oponente busco a Merlín con la mirada, y gracias al grito de este, pudo correrse lo justo para que la espada del enemigo no diera en el blanco.

Sin llegar a tiempo a acabar con su vida, Merlín ocupó su trabajo: hundió la punta de la espada en el abdomen del hombre, que luego cayó con peso muerto en el suelo.

Nathaniel no dijo nada: solo miro al hombre y a Merlín. Luego, le arrebato la espada de las manos y lo obligo a que lo mirase.

Merlín no podía dejar de observar al hombre muerto, volviendo a sentir aquella horrible experiencia, pero una mano fuerte, ubica por debajo de su mandíbula, lo hizo volver en sí.

Se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos color miel de su amigo, a quien acababa de pagarle la deuda.

-Acabo de…. – trato de explicar, tartamudeando.

Nathaniel lo zarandeo para que salga del shock.

-Merlín, siéntate. – ordeno, con su voz dulce. Parecía que estaba hablando con un animal herido.

El morocho obedeció rápidamente, desplomándose en el suelo, contrayendo la cara para no llorar.

-Deja caer las lágrimas. – Susurro Nath – Te sentirás mejor.

-Acabo de matar a alguien. – murmuro, dolido.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho? – pregunto, sentándose a su lado y acariciando su espalda, tratando de consolarlo.

-Sí pero… no lo entenderías. – Merlín volvió a levantar la cabeza, con las mejillas mojadas por las últimas lágrimas. – Estoy bien. – mintió.

-Estoy cada vez más seguro que nuestro se cumplirá. No puedes seguir así. Esta vida no es para ti.

-Y la otra tampoco lo es para vos. – contra ataco.

Nathaniel rio, con esa particular risa suya.

-Merlín, Merlín, tú tampoco lo comprenderías. – volvió a zarandearlo por última vez y se puso de pie, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. – La gente hace cosas inesperadas, locas y muchas veces, peligrosas. Pero siempre hay un motivo para ello.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo? – preguntó.

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que el mismo de los que nos están espiando ahora. – contesto con toda la naturaleza del mundo, dándose vuelta y mirando detrás de unos arbustos. Señalo con la espada a ellos y continuó- : Vamos, los he descubierto. Salgan, sé que son más de uno.

Arthur suspiro y se mostró: preferiría no hacerlo delante de aquel imbécil. Para su sorpresa, los caballeros lo siguieron, desenvainando sus espadas.

Merlín cerró los ojos y suspiró: sabía que iba a haber conflicto.

-¿Nombres? – pregunto Nathaniel, manteniendo su espada dirigida al rubio.

-Arthur. –respondió Merlín. Todos lo observaron, y luego, su amigo sonrió.

-Vaya, con que este es el Rey de Camelot. No tengo el honor de conocer vuestro reinado.

-Y nunca lo tendrás. – declaro Arthur.

-Ea, ¿Qué problemas tienes conmigo? – pregunto divertido e irónico Nathaniel, mientras se acercaba a él.

Arthur no se quedó atrás y dio cinco pasos más, para quedar enfrentado a él.

-Os pregunto lo mismo.

Nathaniel volvió a sonreír, y mirando a merlín, levanto las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-Merlín – llamó antes Arthur. Merlín levanto la vista y lo miro, a la espera. Su mirada desbordaba sentimientos: por parte de Arthur, podía ver la pena, el dolor y el arrepentimiento que sentía. Por parte de Merlín….era difícil saberlo. – Toma mi caballo. Volverás a Camelot.

Merlín lo miro sorprendido, pero no se atrevió a moverse. No quería dejar a Nathaniel.

-Merlín. – insto Arthur, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Gwaine dio un paso adelante y lo animo, formando una sonrisa.

-Vamos amigo. – murmuró, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión burlona de Nathaniel.

-Ahora es su amigo, ¿Verdad? Cuando descubren que no ha tenido la culpa. O cuando descubren que puede encajar en otro lugar, pero ustedes son tan engreídos y posesivos que no piensan dejarlo ir. – declaró Nathaniel, enojado. Había querido decir eso desde antes.

-No son asuntos tuyos. – Arthur apretó los dientes.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- Esta vez no sonrió. Levanto la espada a la misma vez que el rubio hacia lo mismo, chocándolas frente a frente. – Eres rápido. – admitió, no sorprendido.

-Y tú un idiota. – no pensaba elogiar a un ladrón.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Repartir justicia?

-Te llevare de nuevo a la aldea, y allí decidirán que hacer contigo. – sentenció Arthur.

Merlín protesto:

-No es asunto vuestro.

Los caballeros lo miraron sorprendido. Aquella respuesta no era típica de Merlín.

-Parece que el aire del bosque ha hecho olvidar a quien te diriges. – murmuró Arthur, sin quitar la vista de Nathaniel.

-O tal vez le ha abierto los ojos. – sugirió Nath. – No eres un Rey. No aquí, Pendragon. Estas no son tus tierras, y no puedes hacer en ellas lo que se te plazca. Por lo cual, no puedes repartir justicia.

-Tienes el discurso bien armado, como si esperaras que alguna vez te cazaran.

-Admito que he cometido delitos, pero tú también lo has hecho. Tú y tu padre. Por venir del otro lado del mundo no significa que no me entere de la Gran Purga, o de las estúpidas leyes que rigen Camelot.

Entonces….Nathaniel estaba a favor de la magia y en contra de los Pendragon. Merlín no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-No tengo por qué discutir eso con un ladrón. – Arthur hizo girar las espadas, dejándolas debajo de sus cinturas. Nathaniel se acercó más a él, y con asco, comento:

-Y Merlín no tiene porqué obedecer tus órdenes. Es libre.

El morocho carraspeo, para que volvieran la vista a él, pero no lo hicieron: estaban lo bastante ocupados compitiendo entre ellos.

-Tú tampoco tienes que decidir su vida.

-Yo no decido sobre ella: yo lo dejo elegir.

Se alejó de Arthur, extendiendo los brazos y sonriendo nuevamente.

-Vamos Merlín, escoge. – comentó, mientras Arthur lo fulminaba con la mirada. – Tú preciada vida en Camelot como sirviente, o la libertad, conmigo.

Dos propuestas tentadoras. Dos personas que apreciaba. Dos caminos a elegir. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A quién iba a escoger? ¿A Arthur, su leal amigo, y compañero de destino? ¿O a Nathaniel, el chico del bosque y compañero de aventuras?

Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar solo por unos momentos.

Merlín se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta, y dándole la espalda a todos, se marchó cabizbajo, analizando la situación.

**Lalalala, que opinan? Les gusto? Háganmelo saber por sus reviews! ^^ **


	3. Duda

**Perdoooon nuevamente por la demora, es que entre los estudios y todo lo demás, se hace difícil subir. Pero prometo que la terminare. **

Merlín se apoyó al fibroso tronco del árbol que tenía más próximo, y se sentó de espaldas a él, tratando de pensar cómo iba a solucionar todo aquello.

¿Cómo iba a abandonar a Arthur, luego de esperar dos semanas de que lo busque? Y ahora ¿Cómo iba a separarse de Nathaniel, que parecía ser el primer hombre que lo entendía en la tierra? Y una gran persona, cabe aclarar.

En fin, ¿Cómo iba a elegir entre dos personas por las cuales sentía algo profundo?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, exasperado. ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?

Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos, pero se negó a llorar. No ahora. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Se sorbió la nariz y se paró, dispuesto a seguir caminando.

Había hecho un largo trecho, y le sorprendió que nadie lo hubiese seguido. O tal vez sí, pero fueron tan silenciosos que él no se dio cuenta. Ni bien pensó eso y retomo la marcha, escucho pasos detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta, enojado, y se encontró con Nathaniel, que lo miraba tristemente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – inquirió con voz fría Merlín.

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros, y raramente, no sonreía.

-He escuchado voces, y pensé que lo mejor era venir a ver si todo estaba bien.

Merlín no había oído nada. ¿Acaso eso era mentira y un pretexto?

-Merlín, escucha. – dijo decidido Nathaniel, mientras se acercaba a él. – No vengo aquí a convencerte de elegir algo. Sí no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé. Sí quieres marcharte con él, pues hazlo. Pero sí lo vas a hacer, hazlo por ti, y no por ellos. ¿Entendido?

Merlín asintió con la cabeza lentamente, deseando que no le hubiese dicho eso. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a hacer? Dioses, esto era difícil.

Nathaniel le sonrió tristemente y levanto la mano, saludándolo. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Merlín lo retuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A decirle a Arthur que prepare un caballo. – susurró dolido, sabiendo que Merlín deseaba eso más que nada. Sabía que no podía competir con el rubio, y más con su relación. Él no tenía cosechado lo que habían formado ellos durante unos años. Él podía sentir grandes cosas hacía Merlín, pero ambos sabían que Merlín no sentía lo mismo por él. Si no lo sentía hacía su rey, y Nathaniel lo comprendía.

-Nathaniel…- trató de frenar merlín, moviéndose por primera vez.

Nathaniel se dio la vuelta, a la espera; y cuando Merlín se plantó delante suyo, lo abrazo sin más. Eso era lo único que tenía para hacer. No iba a decirle más nada, prefería guardarse sus sentimientos, pero no se podía marchar sin no darle un abrazo. No luego de todas las locuras que vivieron juntos en esas dos semanas.

Merlín hundió su cara en el hueco que hacía el cuello y el hombro, y le devolvió el abrazo. Ninguno decía nada porque no querían hacerlo. Al igual que ninguno quería separarse. Era duro, Merlín lo sabía, pero tenía que volver. Su destino estaba con Arthur, y en Camelot, no en un bosque, con un vagabundo.

Cuando se separaron – luego de varios minutos – Nathaniel le estaba sonriendo, y apoyando una mano en su hombro y apretándola cariñosamente, se atrevió a hacer una última pregunta:

-Déjame saber algo, ¿Por qué eliges a él?

Merlín lo miro, sin saber que contestar. En parte, se marchaba con él por su destino, para hacer que en Camelot vuelva la magia, para cumplir con su destino, y por otra parte….Pues, porque lo quería. Así de simple. No había más excusas: sentía algo por él que nadie podía comprender. Y sabía que muy dentro de suyo, Arthur sentía lo mismo. Pero no lo dejaba ver.

Pero…él tampoco quería no elegirlo a él.

-Nathaniel….

Cuando iba a continuar, alguien los interrumpió. Y con ese alguien significa muchos soldados que iban tras ellos.

Nathaniel desenvaino su espada al tiempo que Merlín se ponía delante de él, para protegerlo. Y su amigo no entendió aquello. ¿Cómo lo iba a proteger si no tenía espada? Pues, eso era obvio, ¿no? Merlín no quería ocultarle algo tan grande a Nathaniel. Quería que se sintiera especial, quería que fuese el único que supiera su gran secreto.

-¡Merlín! –grito, al tiempo que trataba de atacar al soldado que se aproximaba a Merlín.

Pero el morocho fue rápido: extendió su mano y sus ojos rápidamente se tornaron dorados. El soldado voló por los aires y cayo del otro lado, rodeado por sus amigos, quienes miraron a Merlín con un gran miedo.

-¡Es un brujo! - gritaron.

Merlín no perdió el tiempo, giro sobre sus talones y obligo a un sorprendido Nathaniel a correr. Los gritos que daban los soldados indicaban que se estaban acercando, por lo que corrieron más deprisa.

Saltearon varios caminos y serpentearon senderos, se escondieron en varios arbustos y volvieron a la marcha cuando los soldados desaparecieron.

Merlín estaba agitado de tanto correr, pero Nathaniel seguía intacto, como si nada hubiese pasado; salvo por una cosa: estaba más pálido que nunca. Al parecer, no había sido buena idea develarle su secreto.

Merlín lo miró fijamente, y tratando de encontrar la manera de tranquilizarlo, rodeo su cara con sus manos y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No soy malo – fue lo primero que dijo. – Soy hechicero, pero utilizo mi magia para hacer el bien.

Nathaniel asintió lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Has preguntado porque lo elijo a él, pues bien, en parte lo hago porque es mi destino. En Camelot está prohibida la magia, como bien sabes…

-¿Vives en un reino donde te expones a la muerte todos los días solo por él? – interrumpió Nathaniel, sin capaz de creerlo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban los sentimientos de merlín hacia Arthur para arriesgarse tanto? – Encima, ¡el que no quita esas leyes es tu Rey, y tú eres su sirviente real! ¡E incluso dices que es tu amigo!

Merlín miro por encima de sus hombros durante un momento, sin saber cómo explicarle la situación. Luego de unos segundos, tomo aire y acoto:

-Es un poco engorroso, lo sé, pero todo tiene un motivo y explicación.

-¿Explicación para que arriesgues tu vida por él? Merlín, arriesgas tu vida por alguien que te mataría sí supiera quien eres en realidad.

-No, estoy seguro que no…

-Y si estás seguro, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? ¿Ni siquiera los caballeros lo saben?

¿A qué pregunta contestaría primero, y de qué modo lo haría?

-Es mi destino. – trato de explicar todo de una sola vez.

-¿Tu destino? – pregunto incrédulo Nathaniel. A etas alturas no sabía si lo estaba gastando o estaba siendo serio.

-Mi destino es estar con él, protegiéndolo y ayudándolo a hacer un Rey justo, y hacer de Camelot un lugar donde la magia vuelva a estar. – explicó lo mejor que pudo, sin meter al dragón en todo esto. Sabía que si nombraba que era un Dragonlord, Nathaniel rápidamente se moriría allí.

Lo miro sin dar crédito a lo que oía, y se hecho a reír.

-¿Por qué lo ayudarías? Sí no es más que un…

-Es una gran persona, sólo tienes que conocerle. – interrumpió Merlín, dispuesto a proteger a Arthur.

Nathaniel comprendió el tono de su voz y callo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Miro hacia todos los lados para evitar la mirada de Merlín, pero este último no podía permitirse perderlo. Tenía que saber si estaba con él.

-¿Tienes miedo? – inquirió, todavía rodeando su cara con sus manos.

Nathaniel se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente. Luego de un suspiro, argumentó:

-Sé que no serías capaz de dañar a alguien sin no tener un pretexto, Merlín. En lo poco que te conozco, me has dejado más sorprendido que cualquier hombre que he conocido en mi vida. Eres una persona destinada a hacer grandes cosas, por lo que veo, y yo no te lo prohibiré. Sí tu destino es Arthur… - tragó antes de continuar contra su pesar. – Supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

La sonrisa que le regaló basto para que a Merlín se le haga más difícil el adiós. Sin poder contenerse, se atrevió a apoyar su frente contra la de su amigo, que le acababa de prometer en silencio que podía contar con él.

-Es lo más raro que me ha ocurrido en la vida. – susurró Nath, sonriente

-Si vivieras más conmigo, te sorprendería saber todo lo que puedo hacer.

-No lo dudo. – afirmo Nathaniel. Espero unos segundos y luego agregó: - Me quedare en un reino, cerca de Camelot, por si alguna vez me necesitas. Hace mucho tiempo mi tío, quien está en la corte, me ha ofrecido un hogar con él, y también un trabajo de herrero. No está mal para empezar.

Merlín sonrió satisfecho. Podía sentirse tranquilo de que su amigo iba a estar protegido en un reino, con trabajo y vivienda, no solo, vagando por el bosque, con soldados detrás de él.

-Eso es estupendo.

-Será mejor si vinieras, pero…bueno, ya sabemos la razón.

Merlín asintió dolido. Seguían con sus frentes apoyadas entre sí, cuando escucharon que alguien venía nuevamente.

Se separaron rápidamente, pero eso no alcanzo para que Arthur no pueda verlos.

Se encontraba del otro lado, mirando la situación con gran desagrado. Tenía la espada en mano, lista para ser usada. Y seguramente, pensó Merlín, la hubiera utilizado contra Nathaniel, a no ser porque los gritos de los soldados volvieron a ser escuchados.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunto Merlín, al tiempo que se acercaba al enojado Arthur, quien lo miro lastimado.

-Fuimos obligados a separarnos. – Aquel comentario pareció mas para aquellos dos, pero Merlín no presto atención. – Un grupo de bandidos nos han sorprendidos, y he venido en tu rescate. Pero parece que ya se me han adelantado.

Nathaniel lo miro con odio y se acercó peligrosamente a Merlín. Arthur levanto la espada, y Nath detuvo el paso. Había comprendido la amenaza.

-No discutáis. – adelantó Merlín, quien por dentro estaba tentado, observando como Arthur protegía lo que le pertenecía.

-No me puedes dar órdenes, Merlín. – dijo divertido el rubio, mientras seguía mirando de mala manera a Nathaniel.

-Vamos, no empecéis. – Merlín suspiro y se dirigió a Arthur, obligándole a bajar la espada, y aunque lo consiguió de mala manera, lo consiguió, y eso era lo importante.

-La necesitaras para otra ocasión. – aseguro Merlín.

-Sí, para una decapitación. – afirmo Arthur sombrío, mirando a Nathaniel, quien acababa de soltar una risa.

Merlín se le unió, y abandonado por sus fuerzas, Arthur les siguió. Aquello era gracioso. ¿Dónde se había visto un Rey amenazar a alguien que se acercaba a su ex sirviente? ¿Dónde se había visto? En ningún lugar, obviamente.

Los gritos de los soldados volvieron a escucharse, esta vez más fuerte. Y cuando giraron la cabeza, se encontraron con que los tenían a muy pocos metros, corriendo de tras de ellos.

Arthur envaino la espada rápidamente al tiempo que emprendía la carrera, siguiendo a Nathaniel, que había agarrado a Merlín y lo había obligado a correr.

-¿Hacia dónde? – le grito el ladrón al rubio.

Arthur pensó en las posibilidades: no tenían un caballo para llegar a ningún reino, y lo más probable es que llegaran a un pueblo, en donde no serían muy bienvenidos. No pudo pensar en otra cosa:

-¡Tenemos que escondernos!

Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Merlín se sentía un estorbo allí: ¿Por qué nadie le pedía su opinión?

-¡Conozco un lugar! – volvió a gritar Nath, agarrando a Merlín del brazo y obligándolo a girar hacia la izquierda.

Arthur los siguió nuevamente, no muy contento con estar escapando de una situación justa. Él no hacía eso…En lo que se había metido Merlín. Cuando regresaran a Camelot, lo iba a reprochar, y mucho.

Nathaniel los guio por el denso follaje del bosque, en el cual la luz se estaba desvaneciendo. La tarde caía y consigo venía la noche, para dar lugar a nuevos peligros. No podían estar mucho más en el bosque, necesitaban un lugar para descansar.

Llegaron al lugar donde Nath les había dicho. Una gran piedra custodiaba la entrada, por lo cual, esta estaba bloqueada. Arthur no entendía cómo iban a hacer para meterse allí, pero no contaba con que su nuevo acompañante fuera tan listo: trepo la roca y quito del medio las ramas que tapaban otra entrada, e incitándolos a que entraran, los tres se encontraron a salvo del peligro.

La cueva estaba un tanto húmeda, y no había nada de luz, por lo cual estaba en una eterna oscuridad.

El eco de sus pasos aseguraban que se abría muchos pasillos a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos – amo y sirviente- sabían cual tomar. Nathaniel le puso una mano en los hombros a cada uno y susurró:

-No se despeguen de mí. Un paso en falso y pueden acabar muertos.

Tomo la cabecera y se dirigió el túnel de la izquierda, seguido atentamente por el rubio y el morocho. La marcha duro aproximadamente dos horas, en las cuales bajaron varias escaleras, saltaron algunos pozos y esquivaron varias trampas. Al final del día, se hallaban sentados alrededor de un cálido fuego, que rápidamente había encendido Nathaniel.

-Este lugar es enorme. – comentó Merlín, observando la infraestructura del lugar. Estaba claro que aquel lugar antes había sido la bóveda de un gran reino, y arriba estaban las salas reales, con su comedor y habitaciones todas revueltas.

-En verdad que sí. – afirmó Nathaniel, al tiempo que le lanzaba a ambos un par de manzanas.

-¿De dónde las sacas? – quiso saber el morocho.

Nathaniel sonrió:

-Secreto.

-¿Cuándo has hallado este lugar? – pregunto al cabo de un tiempo Arthur, hablando por primera vez.

El ladrón se tardó un rato en responder, inseguro.

-En una huida. – contesto sin más.

-¿Y estaba así cuando lo hallaste?

-No, la piedra en la entrada junto con las ramas lo he ideado yo. En las noches de invierno, puedes morir congelado allí fuera.

-¿Y con un simple fuego te basta?

-Sí. Algunas veces tenía miedo de morirme quemado. Soy de dar vueltas cuando duermo. – Sonrió.

Arthur hizo uno de sus típicos gestos y termino de comerse la fruta.

Luego de eso, nadie hablo. Todos estaban cansados y no se hallaban a gusto allí. Ese era el hogar de Nathaniel, por así decirlo.

-Supongo que…querrán marcharse ni bien salga el sol. – susurró Nathaniel después de un rato, algo triste.

Arthur asintió, mirando a Merlín.

-No tengo caballos – continuó- pero creo que esto puede servirlos de algo…

Comenzó a rebuscar en un extremo de la cueva, bajo una pila de rocas. Saco una bolsita repleta, y cuando la abrió, unas monedas de oro cayeron al piso.

Arthur lo miro, sorprendido por aquel gesto. ¿De verdad le iba a dar oro? ¿Para qué lo iba a necesitar? Podía conseguir un caballo como se le dé la gana, era un Rey, y no le iban a privar un caballo.

En cambio, Merlín ya había abierto su bocota:

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Merlín, ser bueno con la espada tiene sus privilegios. Me gano la vida con ella. Ya te lo dije.

-Sí, pero nunca pensé que ganaras tanto…Sí tienes dinero, ¿Por qué no pagas la deuda?

-No pienso derrochar mi dinero en algo tan inútil.

-¿Y piensas gastarlo en…?

Termino por separar más de la mitad de la bolsa y se los tendió. En un primer momento, los dos se negaron a aceptarlo, por lo cual, ofendido, Nathaniel los amenazó:

-Si no lo aceptan, lo tirare al fuego.

A regañadientes, Merlín tomo las monedas, sabiendo que aquello era innecesario.

-¿Qué haremos con esto?

-Basta para un caballo y alimento para el día de viaje.

-Estas dando por sentado que te abandonare. – mascullo Merlín, mirándolo a los ojos.

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Pero Merlín no le encontraba el lado divertido.

-Nunca dije que me iría. – siguió, sabiendo que eso le dolía tanto a Arthur como a él.

-Ya. – le cortó Nathaniel, quien no quería adentrarse en sentimientos y demás. Volvió la vista a Arthur, quien miraba al fuego con una gran excepción y tristeza en sus ojos. Nathaniel le palmeo el brazo, sacándolo de su trance. - ¿Hago la primer guardia? – se ofreció, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-La haré yo. – Se levantó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, con la cota de malla tintineándole, y se sentó en la entrada del frio túnel, vigilando que nadie escape, y que nadie entre.

Mientras tanto, Merlín trataba de no observarlo, sabiendo que no tenía que haber dicho aquello. Nathaniel le rasco la cabeza juguetonamente, como solía hacer, y le aconsejo dormir.

Se tumbó de espaldas al suelo, y le deseo las buenas noches, mientras Merlín seguía mirándolo, sin comprender que situación estaba pasando específicamente.

Al cabo de media hora, Merlín abrió los ojos, molesto de no poder dormirse, y miro a Arthur, que seguía intacto en la entrada.

Tal vez…solo tal vez podría hablar bien, seriamente, exponiéndole toda la situación. Nathaniel estaba roncando suavemente, por lo que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero ¡Oh, vamos, era Merlín! Se tropezó con la espada de Nathaniel, que estaba apoyada en una roca, y cayó al suelo. Arthur giro la cabeza, y al ver que había sido Merlín, no le dio importancia, pero no quito la vista de él, incluso cuando se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no estas durmiendo? – fue lo primero que dijo, volviendo la vista hacia el oscuro túnel, que representaba muy bien la situación que estaba pasando: en la oscuridad total, sin saber por dónde caminaba ni a donde se dirigía.

-No puedo dormir. – contestó simplemente.

Callaron y pudieron sentir la tensión en el aire, rogando que venga la mañana. Merlín quería hablarle, pero a la vez no. Quería acompañarlo, pero al vez no. Quería estar con él, pero a la vez, no.

Y Arthur….Arthur simplemente quería que vuelva a Camelot, que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Y quería sacar de su mente la imagen de su amigo con aquel tipo extraño…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Arthur suspiró, dejando en el aire una pregunta sin respuesta:

-¿A dónde hemos ido a parar?

Merlín lo miro. Eso mismo quería saber él. El perfil de Arthur mostraba como siempre orgulloso, fortaleza y valentía, pero no sabía que era lo que mostraban sus ojos ahora. ¿Por qué estaba tan celoso e inseguro de Nathaniel? ¿No veía que solo era un amigo?

-No lo sé – se limitó a responder.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que eras un debilucho, que no dudarías tanto en los exteriores, pero me he equivocado. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de encontrarte muerto cuando emprendí la búsqueda.

-¿Por qué emprendiste la búsqueda? – quiso saber.

-Tendría que haberte escuchado. Tuve que hacerlo cuando entraste a mi habitación aquella noche, pero en cambio te eche como un perro. Dios, que idiota fui. ¿Cómo pude dudar de ti?

-Me pregunto lo mismo. – dijo en tono triste el morocho.

Arthur negó la cabeza, desconforme con sí mismo.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Por qué siempre dices que lo lamentas cuando te das cuenta de que la situación está al límite? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar una vez en mí y ya?

Arthur suspiro, molestado. No estaba de humor para que alguien lo reprochara.

-No es mi forma de ser, y lo sabes. – se excusó.

-Como tú también sabes lo cuanto me molesta eso.

-Por favor, Merlín. – pidió, volteándose para mirarlo mejor.

Merlín le sostuvo la mirada durante largo rato, mirándole los ojos y parte de la boca. A decir verdad, había extrañado esas cosas…

-¿Qué quieres que diga? – pregunto, en un susurró.

-Vuelve a Camelot. – pidió, sintiéndose morir si decía que no.

¡Cuando deseo escuchar eso! Pero ahora… Le había dicho a Nathaniel que era su deber, su destino, pero en verdad, lo que más importaba, ¿lo deseaba ahora realmente?

Miro atrás, hacia su amigo, que dormía pacíficamente, sabiendo que su compañero de aventuras se iría por la mañana, con alguien que lo odiaría – o no- si alguna vez se enteraría de lo que era en realidad.

Nathaniel sabía que poseía magia, y aun así, lo quería, pero, ¿Arthur? Nunca se lo había demostrado, pero sabía lo que pensaba de ella.

Suspiró, y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-No pienses en nadie más, solo en ti. – acotó.

Merlín cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Esto era absurdo.

-No puedo, lo siento, pero no puedo. No iré. – dijo al fin.

No, no, no. Esa no era la respuesta que quería el rubio. No podía permitirlo. ¿Regresar sin él? No.

-Tienes que volver. – insistió.

-Dame una razón. – Pidió merlín, sabiendo que existían muy pocas razones válidas por las cuales tenía que volver. Y a Arthur se le ocurrió decir la más idiota:

-Mis aposentos están sucios.

Merlín contuvo una risa.

-¿No has buscado a un sirviente? – bromeo, pensando que aquello era una broma.

-No quería que nadie reemplace tu lugar. – contesto lo más serio del mundo.

-Oh, que considerado de tu parte – dijo en tono sarcástico. – Anda ya, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Arthur balbuceo una respuesta. Luego, Merlín comprendió.

-¿En serio no querías que nadie ocupara mi puesto?

-Solo vuelve a Camelot. – se excusó, para no tener que contestar a la pregunta.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto el que lo haga? – si no podía responder su anterior pregunta, que por lo menos contestara esa.

-Porque me interesas.

-¿Es que no puedes admitirlo y ya? – inquirió, haciendo referencia a lo obvio, y harto de que nunca lo confiese.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Insinuar era una cosa, pero decirlo directamente era otra.

-No puedo decirlo, porque sé que nunca se podrá dar. Por eso os pido que vuelvas a Camelot.

-¿Quieres que vuelva sólo para estar?

-Me basta con solo verte a salvo, y con verte, Merlín. Sabes que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo creer lo egoísta que estás siendo. Sé que, al ser dos hombres, no podemos estar juntos, y más si tú eres el Rey. Si yo fuera mujer, claro, sería distinto. Pero como tú no puedes renunciar a la corona, y yo no puedo convertirme en mujer, las cosas nunca podrán ser. – Dijo, diciendo lo que siempre callo.

-Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor.

-Pero no puedo regresar a Camelot. No sabiendo que…

-Merlín, estarás conmigo. – eso era lo único importante.

-Pero no de la manera en la que ambos queremos. A ti te basta con verme allí, y poder echarte algo de vez en cuando conmigo, cuando a mí me queda solo la soledad. – Y aquello no iba a permitirlo. Se incorporó, incomodo, y empezó a dar vueltas frente a él.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa, no te quiero lejos. – insistió, testarudo.

-Y yo no quiero que mi vida acabe en la nada. Si ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo con ella, y no quedarme estancando, cosa que pasaría si decido irme a Camelot, ¿Por qué no tomarla?

-Sabes que no quieres hacerlo. Vamos, Merlín, tú tampoco me quieres lejos.

-Quiero planear un futuro, Arthur.

-Y yo no quiero no estar en él.

-Tendrás que quererlo, porque nuestra relación nunca irá a alguna parte. – argumento, dolido.

-Tiene que haber al menos una razón por la cual te quedes. – Se incorporó y se acercó peligrosamente a é.

-Hay muchas, pero el problema es que todas llevan a lo mismo. – dio dos pasos atrás, tratando de mantener distancia.

-Sí todas llevan a lo mismo, ¡pues que lo hagan! Te quiero a mi lado, no compliques las cosas.

-Solo los títulos que llevamos complican las cosas. Solo nombres. Y nos pertenecen. Al menos, yo pertenezco a ese nombre. – Eso era obvio, tenían que admitirlo.

-No Merlín, tú me perteneces a mí.

-Eso no es cierto. – comento seguro.

-¿Lo crees así? Entonces, ¿Por qué me has esperado?

_Touché._

-Sólo por… - no sabía que decir.

-Merlín, no mientas más. Acabemos con esto. Regresa a Camelot.

Dio unos pasos hasta quedar nuevamente frente a él.

-No es tan fácil como antes. Dejaría atrás a un amigo si lo hago.

-Y sí no lo haces, dejarías atrás a una familia. Y a mí, por favor…

-No somos nada. – sentenció Merlín.

-Y nunca lo seremos. – aclaró.

-Entonces, ¿por qué seguir?

-Porque pienso luchar por ti. Aunque eso no nos lleve a ninguna parte.

-¿Contra quién? Pelearas solo, porque nadie te ayudara, y nadie te enfrentará.

-Estas muy equivocado respecto a eso último. Yo sé de alguien que lucharía por ti.

-¿Quién? –quiso saber Merlín.

-Yo . – Nathaniel se incorporó rápidamente. – Yo lucharía por ti.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus reviews! (Nota para lily-castle: Subí o te mato) Ahora sí, hasta dentro de una semanita, con el FINAL.**


	4. Aceptación

**Mil disculpas la demora. El colegio es la causa de mi retraso. Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron la historia y a todos los que me dejaron sus adorables reviews. En serio, me hace feliz ver que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo :3 Ahora si, el final:**

Merlín no podía describir la expresión de Arthur al ver a Nathaniel desafiándolo. E incluso declarándosele de cierta forma a Merlín.

-Es una guerra perdida – murmuro Arthur, apretando los dientes. – Sabes que llevo las de ganar. – No querría sonar egoísta, pero esa era la realidad.

-Lo sé –contesto para su sorpresa Nathaniel – Pero quiero demostrarte que algunos no somos tan egoístas como tú, y dejamos elegir.

-Tú has propuesto las ideas, ¿lo olvidas?

-Le mostré los caminos. – aclaro, apretando los puños En todo lo que llevaban, Merlín no había visto enojado a Nathaniel, y aquella podría ser la primera vez.

-Él no quiere seguirte a ti, entiéndelo. Él me quiere a mí.

_-Oh vamos Arthur, deja de ser tan cruel. – pensó Merlín, mientras veía la expresión de dolor que ponía Nathaniel._

-Eso era antes. ¿Por qué no le planteas nuevamente la pregunta?

-No debo hacerlo. Yo no dudo de sus sentimientos.

-Tienes miedo de…- empezó Arthur, pero Merlín lo hizo callar:

-¡Parad ya con esto! ¡Es una locura! – Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Merlín decía todo lo que se le apetecía: - ¡He entendido que ambos están dispuestos a pelear por mí, pero yo no me quedare con ninguno de los dos! ¡Ambos son dos idiotas egocéntricos!

Nathaniel lo miro divertido, contento de que por primera vez lo escuchara decir algo para defenderse. Mientras, Arthur trataba de contener una carcajada: Merlín enojado era muy gracioso.

-Le hablas a un Rey Merlín. – le recordó Arthur.

-Me importa un rábano tu corona, Arthur. – El morocho se encontraba hiperventilando, tratando de calmar todos sus nervios. Aquello…le había sentado bien.

-Así se dice. – masculló Nathaniel, y tiempo después, los tres rieron. Esto…esta situación carecía de lógica.

-¿Qué haréis entonces? – pregunto Nath luego de un rato.

Merlín y Arthur se miraron, sin saber que responder.

-Te diré qué Merlín – Nathaniel se le acerco con la cabeza gacha, para luego levantarla y mirar directamente a los ojos de Merlín: quería acordarse de todo, de cómo era, de los sentimientos que albergaban sus ojos, de esa forma tan particular de ser…Quería acordarse para cuando ya no este con él, a su lado. Para cuando se halle en un reino muy lejano y difícil de entrar: - Sé que no estoy a tu altura, y ni siquiera tengo un trabajo y una vivienda; para decir verdad, no tengo nada, sólo a ti. Y por eso quiero que sepas una cosa: no importa el lugar, el tiempo ni las condiciones, yo siempre te….

Cuando iba a terminar la oración, una gran luz ilumino el túnel, dejando ver las siluetas de los hombres que los habían perseguido por todo el trayecto. Arthur reacciono al tiempo que una flecha pasaba zumbando por las orejas de su amigo.

-¡Agachaos!

Obligo a Merlín a tirarse cuerpo a tierra, y a cubrirse con lo que encontrara, del mismo modo que había hecho Nathaniel.

-¿Una salida? – pregunto rápidamente, mientras agarraba su espada.

Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que se paraba y se dirigía hacia el fondo de la cueva, y corriendo una gran roca – que parecía pesada pero que en realidad no lo era- revelo una salida.

-¡Vamos, moveos!

Arthur ayudo a Merlín a levantarse, y lo obligo a salir primero. Con el ladrón volvieron a tapar la salida, y se encontraron completamente en la oscuridad.

-No tardaran en llegar. – admitió Nathaniel, al tiempo que los guiaba a través del largo y oscuro túnel.

-¿A dónde nos lleváis? - inquirió Merlín, palpando las paredes.

-Al bosque, para que puedan retomar el camino a casa. – aclaró.

Merlín se paró en seco, haciendo que Arthur se chocara con su espalda.

-¡Camina! – ordenó, tratando de no hacer caso al gran vacío que había sentido al notar que Merlín se detenía cuando entendió que volvía a Camelot.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Al finalizar el túnel, salieron a la intemperie, donde le sol comenzaba a calentar. Los tres se detuvieron a recuperar el aire y renovarlo, pero eso solo duro unos segundos: en el túnel se escuchaban las voces de los cazadores.

-Andando. – balbuceo Arthur, al tiempo que se ponía a la carrera.

Nathaniel y Merlín se observaron en silencio durante unos minutos, y luego comenzaron a correr.

La marcha había sido larga y tediosa, y el no tener alimentos ni agua complicaba más las cosas. De minutos en minutos, Arthur paraba para poder ayudar a Merlín a seguir el camino: su amigo estaba mucho peor que él, su capacidad física había empeorado a causa de la falta de alimento de las dos semanas. Y Arthur había sido el culpable de eso, aunque su amigo no quería darlo a conocer.

A la décima octava vez de que Merlín se cayó de bruces al suelo, Arthur lo cargo en sus brazos, observado atentamente por Nathaniel.

-¿Qué tanto veis? – inquirió molesto. ¿Nunca había visto a alguien cargar con otro?

-Se nota que en verdad lo aprecias. – dijo lentamente.

Arthur resoplo.

-¿Ahora lo notáis?

Merlín estaba consiente, pero no tenía ánimos suficientes como para evitar que volvieran a empezar una larga y tediosa disputa. Pero sin embargo, insistió en que lo depositen en el suelo, para poder caminar por si solo: no quería que nadie se sintiera con la obligación de tener que cargarlo.

Cuando tuvieron recorrido un largo trecho, siguiendo siendo perseguidos, Nathaniel decidió que era mejor separarse:

-Así los despistaremos.

Arthur había asentido, pero no quería escuchar la respuesta de su amigo:

-Merlín, ¿hacia dónde vais a dirigiros?

El morocho miro a los dos hombres angustiados: Arthur estaba de espaldas a él, esperando una respuesta, seguramente con los labios fruncidos, mientras que Nathaniel seguía sonriendo.

-Yo…

Suspiro. Sabía que esa situación no era eterna, que tendría que elegir entre los dos. Pero hubiese preferido que tardara en llegar. Tenía que partir a Camelot, ese era su deber, su destino, y lo que más quería. Pero por el otro, también prefería hacer magia a su antojo, y estar con Nathaniel. La libertad ya la tenía: aunque no podía mostrarse como era, él ya tenía la libertad con Arthur.

Pero la verdad y el camino ya estaban marcados e incluso él, el mago más poderoso, tenía que rendirse ante estas simples cosas. Tenía que rendirse ante un Rey, y ante su amigo.

Pero no podía despedirse simplemente de Nathaniel. No como si fuera una persona a la cual no le tenía mucho aprecio. Era Nathaniel. Era su amigo.

Se acercó lenta y decididamente hacia Nathaniel, y pudo notar la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos. Entonces….ya sabía que no lo había elegido a él, por más que quisiera. Pero, obviamente, Arthur no lo sabía.

Al mismo tiempo que Merlín se paraba frente a su nuevo amigo, Arthur emprendió nuevamente la marcha, solo, con un paso lento y cansado, y con todas sus emociones y sentimientos destrozados. No se imaginó volver sin Merlín. Camelot no iba a ser lo mismo sin él.

No lograba entender como Merlín se marchaba con alguien que acababa de conocer hace poco. Él, Arthur, su amigo desde hacía unos años, que lo había salvado miles de veces, que había sufrido por él, que había sido tan cariñoso y bondadoso….puras estupideces. Eso era lo que había sucedido. Una estupidez y una gran confusión. Merlín era un sirviente, sólo eso. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía ese gran vacío en su pecho? Ah, sí, claro: porque no era tan idiota como para contenerse con esa insignificante palabra. Sirviente…muchos sabían ya que esa palabra no definía el vínculo que los unía.

Mientras, Merlín se tomó su tiempo para poder despedirse de Nathaniel. No hubieron palabras, ni lágrimas, ni abrazos: solo miradas, que lo decían todo.

A lo último, Nathaniel se encogió de hombros, y con los ojos vidriosos, musitó:

-Venga ya, después de todo me lo venía venir.

Agarro a Merlín del brazo y lo abrazo, lo único que podía sentirse capaz de hacer. Pero…no iba despedirse sin antes hacer lo que tanto hubo querido hacer desde el principio: luego de separarse, lo mantuvo cerca de él, y de forma impredecible para el morocho, Nathaniel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos poso sus labios quedamente en los del mago.

No hubo nada más que eso: solo un roce. Un roce que hizo sentir a Merlín una gran descarga eléctrica, un roce que lo hizo sentirse la persona más estúpida del mundo por no saber cómo actuar; pero de todas maneras, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Nathaniel se había separado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Y sintiéndose pleno y satisfecho a ver la cara de sorpresa y felicidad de Merlín, volvió a formar su ya conocida sonrisa.

-Recordaré: Camelot, aprendiz del mago de la corte, Gaius.

-¿Para qué…? – pudo formular Merlín, quedamente.

-Para enviarte cartas.

Le revolvió el pelo una vez más, y antes de que se arrepienta del todo, volvió a regalarle una de sus más tiernas sonrisas y emprendió el viaje, hacia el reino donde vivía su tío, para poder al fin establecerse en un lugar.

Merlín miro nostálgico el sendero por donde acababa de desaparecer Nathaniel. Todavía quedaban las ramas de los arbustos moviéndose lentamente, como signo de su despedida.

Inspiro aire bruscamente y se obligó a sí mismo a seguir: busco a Arthur con la mirada, y lo diviso ya siendo un punto lejano, perdido entre el bosque.

Corrió para alcanzarlo, y cuando estuvo cerca de él, volvió a caminar. Se puso a su lado en pocos minutos, y cuando Arthur noto su presencia, se sobresaltó más de lo esperado:

-¿Merlín…? – quiso preguntarle que hacía aquí, con él, por qué lo había elegido; sí minutos atrás estaba con Nathaniel.

Merlín lo miro de mala manera, pero luego se apiado de él y cambio su mirada por una más cálida y bondadosa:

-Venga, se nos hace tarde.

Arthur le sonrió tiernamente y le apretó cariñosamente el hombro, como solía hacer siempre.

El viaje de regreso duro hasta el anochecer, y cuando llegaron a las puertas de Camelot, los caballeros venían detrás suyo, con caballos. Arthur no comprendió como los habían conseguido, y ni como habían sabido que estaban ya en Camelot.

-Los hemos visto, pero no quisimos interrumpirlos. – aclaro Sir Leon, sonrojándose un poco.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. En realidad, ninguno de los dos había hablado en todo el trayecto, así que no sabía a qué se refería Sir Leon con eso, pero lo dejo estar, de todas maneras.

Merlín les sonrió también, y se dirigió hacia el castillo, donde el ultimo recuerdo que tenía era de él abandonándolo, siendo juzgado de traidor.

Diviso a Agravaine en una de las ventanas reales, pero no le importo en lo absoluto. Ahora que ya sabía que la confianza de Arthur seguía estable, sabía que ninguna palabra de Agravaine podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Arthur lo alcanzo en seguida, y poniéndole las dos manos en los hombros, lo guío hacia dentro, riéndose torpemente. Pero Merlín no tenía ganas de jugar, estaba cansado, y deprimido, y lo único que quería hacer era irse a la cama.

-Arthur… - se quejó, pero su amigo lo hizo callar.

Lo guio hasta sus habitaciones, y una vez dentro, Merlín volvió a sentirse como en casa. Pero no dejo que la sonrisa que tenía pensada hacer asomara en sus labios.

-Vamos, Merlín. – insistió Arthur, dejándolo parado en medio de la habitación, mientras él iba en busca de algo.

Merlín observo toda la habitación, y se permitió sonreír y reír al mismo tiempo: la habitación era un completo desastre.

Había pilas de ropa sucia por doquier, documentos tirados y esparcidos por todo el suelo e incluso en la cama, su armadura no estaba pulida, había manchas de barro…en fin, todo era un desastre.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – quiso saber Merlín, divertido.

Arthur lo miro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios:

-Ha pasado lo que yo llamo Arthur Pendragon Sin Sirviente.

Merlín siguió sonriendo, y esta vez negó con la cabeza.

-¿No pudiste conseguirte uno por un periodo corto? ¡Mira este desastre! – y se acercó a las pilas de ropa, donde las empezó a revolver. – Arthur, eres un desastre.

-Lo sé, y por eso estáis aquí. - Agarró un trapo y una cubeta y se la entrego, con la cara fingiendo seriedad: - vamos, sirviente, empieza tu trabajo.

-De ninguna manera, primero dormiré. – Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, listo para marcharse, pero una pregunta formulada por Arthur lo hizo detenerse para responder.

-Entonces, ¿Volverás a ser mi sirviente?

-Sí Arthur, volveré a ser tu sirviente.

Las semanas en Camelot pasaron más rápido de lo que Merlín podía imaginar. La noche que se fue de los aposentos de Arthur, Gaius lo recibió con un gran abrazo y unas cuantas frases paternales. Merlín sonrió para sus adentros y abrazo al viejo, pensando en cuanto lo había extrañado. La relación entre Merlín y su rey se había mantenido igual que antes, nada había cambiado. Excepto una cosa: ambos sabían que era lo que sentían por el otro, pero no dejaban sacarlo a la luz.

Ahora, luego de que pasaran cuatro semanas tranquilas, Merlín y Arthur se encontraban subiendo los escalones de la entrada de Camelot, cuando fueron sacados de su entretenida charla por el mensajero:

-Alteza - saludó a Arthur haciendo una reverencia y luego se dirigió al morocho- Os traigo una carta, dirigida para el Señor Merlín.

Arthur alzo las cejas, intrigado, mientras que Merlín se ponía todo colorado y recibía la carta con un balbuceado _Gracias._

-¿Quién es el admirador secreto? – pregunto Arthur, con un deje de broma en su voz.

Merlín negó con la cabeza al tiempo que leía el revés de la carta. Y cuando leyó el nombre, sintió que iba a desfallecerse.

-¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar Arthur, notando el cambio en Merlín.

El morocho guardo la carta y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi madre, luego la contestaré. – contesto sin darle mucha importancia, mientras que por adentro temblaba como una hoja en otoño.

Y, vamos, había que ser muy idiota para no saber de quién era la carta. Merlín no era buen mentiroso, eso Arthur ya lo sabía, por lo que intento creerle, aunque en el fondo sabía de quien era la carta.

Subieron hasta sus aposentos, donde el Rey se concentró en leer documentos y hacer otros, mientras que su criado limpiaba todo a su alrededor.

Como sabía que el rubio no le estaba prestando la mínima atención, Merlín, desde el toro extremo de la habitación, se atrevió a leer la carta:

_Querido Merlín:_

_Antes que nada, sí puedes leer esta carta, me sentiría el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Sé que tal vez no sea buena opción enviártela con mi nombre, estando Arthur merodeando por allí, por lo que la hare corta y breve, y te pediré que contestes a la dirección que figura en su revés._

_Os quiero decir que los momentos que pase contigo van a ser, para mí, inolvidables. Quiero darte las gracias por haberte atrevido a pasar ese tiempo conmigo._

_Os quiero decir también que, por todo lo que más ames en el mundo, no te sientas culpable con tu decisión: has hecho lo correcto. Grábatelo en tu memoria. Porque, después de todo, algún día ibas a marcharte: estimas a Arthur mucho más de lo que crees._

_Sí Merlín, antes de que frunzas el ceño y niegues esto, ponte a pensar. Y sí no quieres hacerlo, te lo diré yo mismo: "El y tu tienen algo con lo que nunca podré competir: su relación va más allá de lo que imagináis, lo he visto. Ambos se quieren más de lo que creen. Además, también tiene algo que nunca será mío, por más que pelee por el: Tiene tu lealtad, tu respeto y tu amor. Y siempre lo escogerás a él, siempre, dado que ese es tu destino. Se tendría que considerar el hombre más envidiado del reino. Haz que lo sepa._

_Pero si alguna vez quieres hablar, estar en compañía de otro, o solo recordar viejos momentos, puedes encontrarme en este reino. Siempre esperare por ti._

_ Mis más sinceros abrazos y sonrisas._

_ Nathaniel._

Y Nathaniel tenía razón, pensó Merlín. Arthur tenía algo suyo que nunca iba a ser de nadie más: su corazón.

Levanto la mirada, para observar a su tonto Rey, quien estaba leyendo algunos viejos pergaminos que tenía que firmar. Lo observo atentamente, como si fuera la única oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo. Un gran alivio le invadió todo su cuerpo, junto con la nostalgia. Le sonrió tonta y dulcemente en el momento que Arthur levantaba la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Merlín.

-Sire. - susurro él, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y salía de sus aposentos, dispuesto a hacer una pequeña visita a un viejo amigo.

Arthur frunció las cejas, y se levantó, para ir tras él.

Irlo a visitar no tenía nada de malo. Al fin y al cabo, él sabía que lo suyo con Arthur tampoco nunca iba a poder ser. Él se tendría que cansar con una mujer, y convertirla en su reina, para así tener herederos. Y Merlín no podía darle todo aquello, ni siquiera aunque fuera un mago.

Por lo que…irlo a visitar no implicaba traicionarlo. No le había dispuesto ninguna orden de no ir a verlo, ni de acercarse a él. Además, era su vida, y no podía entrometerse. Sí él quería ir a visitar a Nathaniel, iría a visitar a Nathaniel.

No podía considerarse traición, pensó Merlín. Ni tampoco infidelidad. Porque Merlín no estaba con Arthur, y tampoco él iba a hacer algo con Nathaniel. Sólo a visitarlo. Sólo a eso.

O al menos, era lo que se repetía Merlín para convencerse a sí mismo.

Llego al establo y ensillo rápidamente su caballo, al tiempo que el rubio se apoyaba al marco de la puerta, observándolo asustado.

-¿A dónde te marchas? - inquirió, pensando que ya había solucionado todo, y que Merlín no tenía que sentirse culpable.

-Volveré. - prometió el morocho, mientras daba los últimos toques a su silla de montar.

-¿Volverás? - preguntó, para estar seguro.

Merlín lo miro dubitativo. Pensó que le estaba haciendo una broma, que lo estaba tratando de hacer parecer un tonto, pero cuando comprendió realmente su miedo, le sonrió para tranquilízalo.

-Lo visitaré, y luego vendré a Camelot. - explicó, dando por sabido que se refería a Nathaniel.

Parecía como si Arthur estuviese debatiendo una lucha en su interior, tratando de hacer y decir algo que ni él sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No me refiero a que si volverás a Camelot - trato de explicar, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. - Me refiero a que sí volverás a mí.

Merlín ensancho su sonrisa, y negando divertidamente con la cabeza, se subió al caballo, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Contesta. - suplico Arthur, acercándose a él. ¿Qué le pasaba? Esa reacción no era de él. Suplicarle a su sirviente no era algo que hacia todos los días.

Merlín trato de reprimir una risa. Aquella situación era divertida.

Miro a Arthur, antes de partir, y haciéndolo sentir mejor, le comento:

-Nunca me he ido.

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles nuevamente a todas las que me han seguido y han dejado sus comentarios. Desgraciadamente, esta historia ha llegado a su fin ¡Gracias por su buena onda siempre! Nos estamos leyendo :3**


End file.
